Creators in the Anime Mutliverse
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: NOTE: Another story Prince Drasil let me have! What happens when you cross two people from the real world and put them in the anime world? You get this story! When Kojiro and Pudding are sucked into the anime world of Pokemon (as well as others), they will meet their fav. charactors and many evil villions, as they use their newly found creator powers to keep the world in blance
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Creators Arrive...**_

In Our World, there were two young otaku, who hung out in a little hadeout. The first was an eighteen-year-old boy named Kojiro Hatoshi, who had brown eyes and glasses. The other one was twenty-year-old Pudding Mokura, who had raven-black hair and brown eyes, and wore an Oshawott hat. The two spent their time together coming up with new fanfictions, RPing, and just hanging out.

One day, it was raining, and the two were inside,."I hate the rain..." Pudding muttered while Kojiro was browsing anime on deviantART, when a new message appeared on the boy's inbox. "That's strange..." the male otaku muttered. "Maybe it's a group message for one of our groups." the woman responded, moving the mouse to the envelope icon, then clicking it. In the inbox, there was a message from a user named _Anime-Multiverse_. "Hey, Jiro-Kama? Do you know an Anime-Multiverse?" she asked, to which he shook his head. "Cuz it says, 'Kojiro Hatoshi and Pudding Mokura, You have been chosen...'" Just then, lightning struck near the hideout... and the computer began to glow! Soon, several bandage-like appendages wrapped themselves aroung their wrists and ankles, then began pulling them into the monitor. "THIS SUCKS MUCHLY!" Kojiro exclaimed as the two were finally pulled through the screen...

Soon after, the two found themselves travelling through a wormhole of some sort. "The hell?! I haven't even been inside a computer, and I know for a fact it doesn't look like this!" Pudding exclaimed before several anime screenshots passed them by. "Okay, this is unnatural!" Kojiro added before they were pulled into the light at the end, causing them to white out...

_... Hello? ... ou hear me? ... WAKE UP!_

Soon, the two began to regain consciousness. "... ugh, damn... what happened last night?" Kojiro muttered, but as he finished opoening his eyes, he was met with shock... there, standing in front of him... was Ash Ketchum from Pokemon! And what was weirder, he looked exactly the same as his fanart of him; instead of his short, spiky hair and blue-and-white short-sleeved jacket, he had long hair that still retained the top spikes, and a white-and-blue, sleeveless overcoat.

The two otaku soon slowly backed away from what they thought was a hallucination. The anime character soon turned his head in confusion. "What's up with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asked, causing the two to back away further. "Y-you aren't supposed to be real!" They both exclaimed in unison. The annoyed character spoke again; "Of course I exist! You exist, don't you? Guys, can you talk some sense into these two?" Soon, Iris and Cilan came into the scene, also drawn in Kojiro's style.

"What region are you from, anyway?" Iris asked the two. "Uh, from the real world?" Pudding answered, causing confused expressions to appear on their faces. "But this _is_ the real world..." Cilan added. "No, the real world doesn't hae any pokemon..." Kojiro explained.

After a minute of awkward silence, a shocked expression soon made its way onto Ash's face. "... They do exist..." he muttered. This earned a confused look from his friends. "What are you talking about?" the other four asked. "Creators... the ones my father told me about... they do exist..."

Kojiro and Pudding just stared, having no clue as to what he was talking about. Just what were these 'Creators' he spoke of? THe two real-worlders would soon find out...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Story of the Creators! Enter Team Rocket! Pt. 1**_

"This is too weird..." Ash mutterd. "Just what are your names?" Iris asked, curiously. "I'm Kojiro Hatoshi and that's..." he paused, before noticing Pudding was poking and proding the anime teens. "...Pudding Mokura..." he finshed, while sweatdropping. "This too cool to be true..." the girl muttered. She then glomped/hugged Ash happily. "My friends are soooo gonna envy me! I'm hugging, talking, and hanging out with Ash Ketchum!" "The hell?" was the only thing the raven-haired teen could say.

Kojiro could only laugh at the scene. "She's a huge fan of you and the show..." he replied. "Show? About us?" Cilan asked, in shock. "Yeah, and I got proof!" Pudding stated as she got out her Nintendo DSi (yeah, she just so happened to have it on her at the time...). She then turned it on and went to the pictures saved on the system. "Ok, heres a good one! its a pic of you three... before your sudden growth spurt..." the girl said, as she showed them the pic. The teens were taken aback. "Wow... how the times have changed..." the wild teen muttered.

That's when Ash decided to do something. "Ok, back to the more important matter at hand..." he paused as he looked at the two real-worlders. "It would seem that you two have some how become 'Creators' by entering our world..." he paused again. "Excuse me, Ash, but you metioned that before, but what are 'Creators'?" Kojiro asked. "I've only heard of them... my dad can explain it better then me..." he said as he looked to the sky, before shouting; "Hey Dad!"

Just then Arceus, the Poke-God, descended. The two otaku looked extremely awestruck at this point. "Yes, Ashura? What is it?" the Pokemon asked. "Wait, Arceus is your dad?!" the male otaku shouted in pure shock. Pudding however was in a laughing fit. "Ashura? That's your real name? It's soooo girly!" she uttered as she continued to laugh about it. That's when Arecus jumped in the convo. "It's a unisex name, so don't dis it!" he yelled.

The girl soon stopped and chilled while the Alpha Pokemon explained what was going on. "It's good of you two to come, Chosen Ones..." "Why are we here, Arceus?" the female otaku asked. He soon continued. "You are here to save this world... using your newly devloped powers... which were awakened when you entered here..." a pause. "But I... don't feel any different... do you Pudding?" Kojiro asked. The girl shook her head. Arceus then continued. "The Powers you two have are what you call 'Creator Powers'... what this means is that you can make things appear just by thinking of it... give it a try..." Kojiro then concentrated on what he wanted that he was thinking of and all of a sudden a cupcake appeared in his hand! "Oh, cool!" he said in awe. Pudding saw the cucake he had and made a nosedove for it, only for her friend to pull it out of her range. "Get your own..." he said before taking a bite from the treat.

The female then concentrated, but did it a little to hard, and made a small pile of candy appear next to her. "Woot! Candeh!" she cheered while noming. The Alpha Pokemon and anime teens just stared, sweatdropping. "Well, that counts as testing out the powers... anyway, you must use these powers to defeat the evil in this world. Sadly, there are Creators such as yourself, but are evil creators that go by the name 'Corrupt Creators'... they use their power for evil of course... once they know you're here, they will try to stop and get rid of you..." the Pokemon finished.

The two Creators were in a bit of a shock. "Man... you get an awesome power to use, but then you use it for evil purposes..." "I know right...?" Arceus soon took his leave for the sky-ie-ie-ie... before leaving however, he turned to his son and his friends. "I'll trust you three to look after them?" The teens nodded affirmative. With that being said, the Poke-God teleported back to the Hall of Origin...

There was a long awkward silence. The Connoisseuir the broke silence. "So... you guys wanna hang out? I know of an arcade and ice cream shop somewhere around here." The two Creators nodded and followed the trio.

Suddenly, a giant robot mecha came out of nowhere and blocked their way! Then, a claw came and captured Ash in its grip! "Ash!" the other four shouted. Just then, three figures came out of the robot. The first was a woman, with a long red hair in a wave form. The second was a man with short purple hair. They both wore uniforms with a big red 'R' on the front. Lastly there was a scrach-cat Pokemon called Meowth. "Team Rocket!" Iris shouted. "Give us back Ash-Tachi!" shouted Pudding. "Sorry twerps, but your friend here, has a meeting with our boss..." the lady, Jessie, responded, followed by the boy named James. "A permenent meeting..."

Now that Kojiro and Pudding have found out that they are the Chosen Creators, how will the gang save Ashura from Team Rocket's mecha?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Story of the Creators! Enter Team Rocket! Pt. 2**_

This was not good; Ashura Ketchum, Kojiro and Pudding's new friend, had just been captured by Team Rocket! "Oh, so now you've decided to ditch Pikachu and go after me? Why? What value do I have to you?" the captive Demigod asked in an irritated tone. "Are ya kiddin' me? A Demigod'll get us in real good wit da Boss!" Meowth responded as he pressed a button that reeled in the arm closer into the mecha. "Great. Now I have to put up with your dumbass boss? Why not just quit? I mean, he already treats you like shit, so why stay?" This was met with the claw tightening around his body.

"This is not good! What do we do?" Pudding panicked, earning a slap in the face from Iris. "Use your powers! Don't just let him get taken away!" she yelled, obviously concerned for Ash's safety. "Right, uh..." Kojiro pondered for a second, trying to figure out a solution to this dilemma. Just then, a thought struck! The male otaku then snapped his fingers, causing a giant spike to pierce the arm of the robot, thus freeing Ash, who landed on the ground with expert flair. This, of course, made the others raise large cards that read "10.0", which they had in their back pockets for some strange reason.

Soon, Iris dropped her card and rushed over to Ash. "Ash, hunny! Are you okay?" she exclaimed as she reached Ash, causing the two otaku to stare in shock. "HUNNY?" they shouted in shoch as Ash and Iris began to make out. "Oh, did I forget to mention? They're dating, now..." Cilan explained, sweatdropping a bit. Just then, an enraged Jessie's voice called from the intercom of the robot. "HEY! DON'T GO WRECKING OUR ROBOTS!"

Kojiro, slightly annoyed, snapped his fingers, which destroyed the rest of the robot, causing the Team to fall to the ground. "What now? I wanna get rid of them for good!" Ash angrily exclaimed before putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know a way... Pudding? Are you in?" Pudding just stood there for a moment. "I'm in, but what do you have in mind?" A smirk then appeared on Iris's face. "We get rid of them... by eating them!"

The female Otaku just stood there, shocked. "Did you say... EAT THEM? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she exclaimed in shock, but was even more stunned when Iris swallowed James and Meowth whole! Soon, she let out a massive belch before patting her belly, which was now the size of a telephone booth! "*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPP!*Now you try!" Iris told the female Creator, who then approached Jessie... then began swallowing her!

Soon, Pudding began to gulp down the female Rocket, enjoying the flavors that danced around in her mouth. After a while, she had gotten to the waist, then tilted her head back, letting Gravity do its job. Soon, her belly grew to the same size as Iris's. She then sat down and let out a large burp. *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPP!*

Cilan and Ash, who were watching from the sidelines, were fighting back nosebleeds, to which Kojiro took notice. "Don't tell me you're turned on by this stuff!" he asked, astonished. They simply ignored him as Ash went to rub Iris's belly, and Cilan rubbed Pudding's. The female Creator took notice of this. "Cilan? You like this sort of thing?" she asked, which earned a nod from the chef. All the while, Kojiro just stood there, awestruck. "Wow... those two are friggin' perverts..." he mumbled to himself...

After a while, Ash spoke up. "So, I take it you guys have no place to stay at the moment..." This earned a saddened nod from the Creators. "Well, you're welcome to stay at my place. I'll show you the way!" And with that, they followed the Demigod to a place called Tsuba City.

After a while, they finally reached a large house that looked as if it were big enough to house twenty, which coincidentally, it was. "Welcome to the Raven's Roost! Make yourselves at home!" Ash told the two. "This place... belongs to you guys?" the Creators asked in awe. "Well, I bought the place, but I bought it for all three of us, and we have more than enough room for two more." Ash explained, causing the Real-Worlders to faint from shock.

After Kojiro and Pudding awoke, they got settled in, getting ready to start their new lives in this world...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Enter Tsubaki and the First Death Threat; Black*Star!**_

It has only been about two weeks since Pudding and Kojiro have arrived in the Anime Multiverse. They were slowly getting used to where everything was at, as well as developing their Creator Powers. Today, the two were walking around Tsuba City chatting amongst themselves.

"It's only been two weeks and Cilan is already spoiling me..." Pudding started, yet not minding the attention she was getting from her loving boyfriend. Yes, come to find out, Connoisseur Boy had a crush on the real-worlder, and also, he has a belly fetish. He had been hiding his true feelings for a while, even leaving anonymous sweets here and there, since he knew of her sweet tooth. Recently, however, he approached her and confessed his love for her, and come to find out, Pudding had the same feelings for him, but didn't know when to confess them. So now, those two are a couple, or what Kojiro would call this Shipping, Jelloshipping.

Kojiro soon spoke up. "But I thought it was natural for boyfriends to spoil their loved one." he replied. She then sighed. "I know, but I don't want him to be waiting on me hand and foot like a slave..." she responded. "Maybe it's because of his gentleman ways. Plus, he might enjoy treating you like a princess. He's always happy to to make whatever you ask for and then some." the male creator stated, adjusting his glasses, which had lenses that darkened into sunglasses in the sunlight. "You know, you're lucky that you have Cilan and Ash has Iris... I'm the oddball, cause I have no one..." he stated rather sadly. "Koji, don't feel down... I'm sure one day you'll find the perfect girl you're looking for." Pudding reassures.

The two continued to talk, when all of a sudden, something like a battle cry rang out; "YAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO!" The two Creators had just barely dodged what looked like a scythe on a chain. Then, the owner of the chain scythe made his appearnce known. It was a boy about 18 years of age, with blue hair, a black sleeveless jacket or shirt, and had a star mark on his left shoulder. "Who the hell are you?" Pudding shouted, getting irked. "The name's Black*Star, and I'm on a mission to get rid of couple people by the names of Kojiro Hatoshi and Pudding Mokura!" the boy, now known as Black*Star, stated proudly.

As Black*Star prepared to kill the Creators, who took on defensive stances, a human-sized Shruriken came out of nowhere, and sent the blue haired boy reeling back in shock. "How is it possible that she found me here?" he wondered out loud. Kojiro looked up and watched as the Shruriken transformed into a girl about 18 years old, wearing a ninja-like outfit, and having black hair in a long, thin ponytail.

"Hey, if that's Black*Star... then the girl must be Tsubaki!" said Pudding, but she paused. "But what's she doing here? I thought she lived in Death City..." she asked Kojiro, but didn't get a response from him. She then looked to see that the male otaku was love struck. "Oh... you have got to be frickin' kidding me..." she muttered.

Black*Star took this opportunity to make a run for it, while Tsubaki and the Creators talked. "Are you two alright?" Tsubaki asked concerned. "Yeah, thanks to your quick timing! Thanks a bunch!" the female Creator said happily. "It was no trouble at all, glad I could help." She soon noticed Kojiro staring at her, still in his love trance. "Um... what's wrong with your friend?" she asked, blushing slightly. "He's in love with you..." Pudding replied flatly. This, however, was soon met with a mini-mallet to the head, knocking the female otaku out. "Sorry about that... she has always had a big mouth... I'm Kojiro Hatoshi... nice to meet you... and thanks for saving us back there..." Kojiro manage to say, feeling shy and blushing. "Like I told your friend Pudding, it was no trouble at all." said Tsubaki.

Then there was a long and awkward silence before the three looked on a video screen, at a breaking news story. Apparently, a fire had broken out in Death City. "This is bad! We need to get to Death City!" Pudding stated. "But how?" Tsubaki asked. Kojiro then got an idea. "Pudding, remember the portal machine in the Roost?" Pudding nodded at this remark. "Well, we can use that! C'mon!" He shouted, running ahead, while the other two followed.

Once at the Roost, Kojiro explained the situation to Ash and the others. "Alright, but we're coming too, after all we made a promise to my father..." Ash states, as he set the coordinates for Death City. Soon, they all entered the portal and made to their destination. "So... a fire had broken out somewhere here... but where..." Cilan wondered outloud.

Just then, the group saw a quick blue-ish blur leap overhead, coming from some apartments. Tsubaki's eyes grew big. "No..." she muttered before running off. The rest of the group followed. Soon, they all came to a burned down apartment. To make matters worse, it was Tsubaki's home, because it had her name on the door. "Black*Star... when I find you... YOU'RE DEAD!" she shouted as she took off running again. There was a long silence as the anime teens and Creators looked at the burnt remains of the apartment. "This is bad... that Black*Star kid just did something so terrible..." Iris started, followed by Ash. "Yeah... and now, Tsubaki doesn't have anywhere to stay..." Just then, Cilan had an idea, but decided to keep it to himself until the time was just right.

Anyway... the rest of the group soon caught up with Tsubaki, as she had cornered Black*Star in an alley. "Now, you're mine!" she growled... actually, that was her stomach growling. This caused everyone to fall anime style, but it also caused a smirk to appear on Iris's face. "Tsubaki... you really want to get rid of Black*Star... don't you...? she asked, as she approached the pissed girl. "Yes, I really do... what do you have in mind?" she asked. The smirk on Iris's face grew wider. "Well, like I told and showed Pudding... we eat our enemies..." she finished. Tsubaki was in pure shock.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" she shrieked. "Believe me, Tsubaki... I had the same reaction... but it's not as bad as it looks... just give it a try..." Pudding reassured. "Ok..." said Tsubaki, uneasily. She made her way over to Black*Star and soon started to swallow him! The ninja girl was surprised at how good the traitor tasted. Soon, she got to his legs and tilted her head back, letting gravity do its job. Her belly grew the size of a large beach ball, and she let out a massive belch. *BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPP!*

"Mmmm... That was very filling..." Tsubaki muttered while patting her belly. On the sidelines, Kojiro was fighting a nosebleed. Before long, he couldn't fight it anymore, and decided to rub Tsubaki's belly. This, however, caused Cilan and Ash to give him teasing glares. "Perverts, huh..." they both said in unison. Kojiro just ignored them as he continued to rub his new girlfriend's belly. "Well, I suppose this Shipping can be called Ninjashipping!" Pudding declared. "It fits..." Iris says.

After a while they all went back to Tsuba City. Seeing as Tusbaki had nowhere to live, Cilan brought up his idea. "Tsubaki, since you don't have a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with us." he said. Tsubaki was shocked at this idea. "Really? I can stay with you all?" she asked. "Sure you can! We have more than enough room for you!" Ash replied. "Thank you so much..." responded the grateful Tsubaki.

And so, after meeting Tsubaki, the gang agreed to let her say with them at the Raven's Roost. Plus, a new shipping has been born: Ninjashipping! What other adventures await the two Creators? Stay tuned to find out!

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The Dark Ones**_

It was afternoon at the Roost, and Kojiro was spoiling Tsubaki for the fifteenth time that week. "Kojiro, I appreciate this, but you don't have to wait on me hand and foot..." the girl told him, but Kojiro wouldn't hear of it. "Now, what kind of boyfriend doesn't treat his girlfriend like a princess?" he responded as he pecked her on the lips, an act that soon turned into a make-out session. Ash and Cilan stood in the doorway, sweatdropping at the moment. Soon, a blast was heard from outside, and everyone in the clan went to check it out.

Outside, there were two cloaked figures, standing in the middle of a crater, waiting for something. One was male and was smoking a cigarette. A molicle could be seen in the hood. The other was a rather loud female. "Come on out, you twats!" The female cloak demanded. "Here they come now..." the male responded as the clan emerged from the front door. "Who are you, and what's the big idea making craters in our yard?" an angry Ash yelled. "We're here to see the Creators we hear so much about." The male cloak calmly responded as he poured the ashes from his cigarette onto the ground. Just then, he noticed the two Creators.

"Are you Kojiro Hatoshi and Pudding Mokura, by chance?" he added, to which the two real-worlders nodded. "Good... that makes killing you much easier!" the female responded as she charged at the group. Kojiro acted quickly and put up a force field. "How do ya liek that, bitch?" he taunted, but was shocked to see his force field crack, then shatter. The culprit; the cloaked male, who had just snapped his fingers. "How... how did you break my force field?" Kojiro asked, shocked. "Oh, please! You think you're the only ones with Creator Powers?" The cloaked male responded as he made his cigarette disappear, and a wine glass full of dark red wine appear in his hand. He then took the sip of the liquor.

"You and your smokes and booze are annoying me, ya know!" the cloaked female told her partner, irked. The male then snapped back. "HOW DARE YOU BADMOUTH MY SMOKES AND BOOZE?" Meanwhile, the pure Creators stared in shock. Were these the Corrupt Creators that Arceus mentioned? It certainly seemed that way. But they knew that they couldn't let themselves lose to this new threat, so Kojiro summoned some of his power, and formed a crescent-shaped energy wave out of it. "Shinsei..." he began, getting the attention of the Corrupt Creators. "No..." he continued as the evil duo looked on, intrigued. "... PAAJI!" Kojiro finished as he launched a powerful wave of energy upon the two. They quickly evaded as the blast left a huge crater in the ground.

"Damn... they're more powerful than I thought! We must retreat for now!" the male cloak stated as they began to make their getaway into a sinister-looking portal. "Wait! Who the hell are you?" Pudding yelled, whiched earned a smirk from the Corrupt Creators. "Ah, yes! How rude of us! I am Prince Oblivion! And this is my partner, Acid!" The cloaked male, now known as Prince Oblivion, stated as they entered the portal, which closed in an instant.

Later, the others were commenting on Kojiro's new attack. "I've never seen a Purity Type Creator before! The only Purity Type I know is Ash!" Iris told him, which earned a confused look from the male otaku. "Purity Type?" he asked. "Ah, yes. There are many types of beings in the Multiverse. They are categorized by the inner power they have. You're a Purity Type." Ash explained.

With Kojiro's new power and the arrival of these Corrupt Creators, things promised to be interesting for our heroes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Animal Capsules**

Its been about a month now since the inccdent with the evil Creators and both Kojiro and Pudding have found out that they are the purity type creators, meaning that their powers are pure, just like Ash's, but hes not a creator though. Iris is a dragon type, while Cilan is a solar forest type (go figure, that explains his cannibis hair), and Tsubaki is a fighting/shadow type, cause of her ninja capablities.

Anyway, today Cilan is outside playing hide and seek with a shiny Zorua. Huh... he must've cought it at some point... however this Zoura has the abitliy to speak... odd...

"28... 29... 30! Ready or not, here I come!" The chef called, looking all over. The sneaky Pokemon was giggling to herself that her boyfriend wouldin't find her.

Yes, if you haven't figured it out by now, thats Pudding in her Poke-Form. Testing out her powers one day caused her to transform into the little fox Pokemon. The same happened to Kojiro, except he turned into a Gallade.

Anywho getting back to the game, Cilan was about to give up, when he heard a shrill painful yip... then silance...

He went to where he heard the sound and found his girlfriend (back to normal) knocked out and an odd device next to her. "What's this thing...? It has her colors... and its glowing..." Cilan pondered, as five more of the devices came down. He had to get out of the way to avoid being pelted in the head with one. "Hmm... I wonder if Ash knows anything about these..." with that being said, Cilan gathered all the devices, his girlfriend, and headed back into the Roost.

Once there, Ash was surprised to see him and Pudding back so soon. "Let me guess; she beat you. right?" he asked. "No we had to call it quits after one of these things knocked her out." Cilan explained, showing Ash the devices. The raven-haired teen was puzzled. "Where did you find these?" "They fell out of the sky, I saw it!" said the chef. "Hmm... well there are six of them and they seem to match our colors... maybe they're for us..." Ash deduced.

Cilan then grabbed the green and white one and began to fiddle with the buttons. "Just what do these things do?" he pondered, as his hand scaned the top part of the device. All of a sudden, he was surrounded by rainbow colored ribbons of data and when they died down, the chef was now an anthromorphic fox. Ash's jaw dropped and Cilan was just stunned. "What the hell happened to me?!" he yelled. "I think the device did it..." the raven-haired teen stated, but wasn't done. "Try messing with the buttons again, maybe you'll change back."

Cilan did so, and the rainbow ribbons surrounded him yet again, but this time after they died down, he was back to being human again... sort of... "Did it work?" he asked. "Um... sort of..." Ash said, and held up a mirror. The looked and saw what his friend ment by "sort of". He was still all human... except his ears were slightly pointed... "Whats going on...?" he muttered. Soon, his new acute hearing picked up on the sounds of two people making out, and he quickly covered them.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Ash answered it. The man that was standing there had raven black hair, tan skin tone, the same bolt marks under his eyes like Ash's and blue eyes. "Oh hi, dad, what brings you here?" the teen asked. "Its about those devices Cilan had found. I need to talk to all of you about them." "Alright." Ash said, as he went to go get everyone.

When everyone was assembled in the living room, the mystery man began to speak. "Now, aside from Ash, Iris, and Cilan, I bet the rest of you are wondering who I am." he started. "Well, yeah, guh-doy!" Pudding responded. "Yeah, just who are you?" Kojiro was curious. "You both met me on the day you first arrived here..." the man hinted. It wasn't long before they found out who it was. "No way... Arceus?!" the male Creator looked on in shock.

"Yes its me, but this is a human form I made to avoid being captured by Trainers, so when you see me in this form, refer to me as Sosuke." the Alpha Pokemon explained. Pudding only nodded. "Soooo whats so important that you had to break up our make out session?" Tsubaki asked, a bit irritable. "I'll get to that now. When I was up in the Hall of Origin cleaning, I accidently knocked over a case that contained these six animal capsules." "Thats why they fell from the sky!" Cilan deduced. "Correct, and the Beast Spirits that were with them are scattered across the land. Its your job to find them and use them for combating evil." Sosuke explained. "But how will we know if we're close to one?" asked Iris. "Simple, if its your Spirit, your Capsule will begin to react to it. Now your base forms are as follows: Ashura you're a raven, Iris a dragon, Cilan a kitsune, Pudding a kitsune as well, Kojiro and Tsubaki you're Tsubainu, which is a type of wolf-like creature." Sosuke finished.

This was a lot of information for the group to take in, but they all agreed to use their new powers wisely. After all was said and done, Sosuke took his leave back to the hall of Origin. "Well, what now?" Cilan asked. "We're gonna go search for the Beast Spirits, can't wait to see what mine will be!" Ash stated with sparkles in his eyes. This caused the others to sweatdrop, but they began packing...

Now that our heroes have the strange new Animal Capsules, they will begin their search for the Beast Spirits... stay tuned...


End file.
